


Pastel Freckles and Frogs

by brookwan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, joshua is a bit of a dumbo, jun is flirty, junshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookwan/pseuds/brookwan
Summary: in which joshua does something that he begins to regret, until jun changes his mind. ;)





	Pastel Freckles and Frogs

**Author's Note:**

> technically, this is a oneshot, but expect more fics from this universe, because i am an absolute slut for disney princess movie based au’s.

_“You’re not expecting me to kiss you?”  
_ _“I’m not expecting you to, it would just be appreciated." Jisoo shrugged. "What’s the worst that can happen?” he thought aloud, and leaned down and kissed the frog._

What Jisoo wasn’t expecting however, was the frog to be  _the most_ stubborn prince ever - the Prince of China, Wen Junhui - and for him to follow the elder round like a lovesick puppy.  
“Can you  _please_ stop following me?” Jisoo begged.  
“I don’t have anything to do,” the Chinese prince said, a smug expression on his pretty face. Pretty? Jisoo thought, already regretting his mental choice of words.  
“Find something to do!” Jisoo exclaimed, exasperatedly running his hand through his pink hair, “I’m not your childminder!" Junhui sighed and looked Jisoo in the eye. His eyes were entrancing - deep brown orbs with flecks of golden orange that complimented the dyed dark blond of his hair perfectly. Jisoo shook his head almost violently to empty his mind of his thoughts, causing Junhui to look at him quizzically and he unconsciously reached out and fixed the elder prince’s hair. The elder blushed and backed away into the wall behind him, but it took all of his self control not to pull Junhui towards him and kiss the living daylights out of him. Neither of them moved for a few moments, but Jisoo was hyper-aware of the other’s eyes gliding over him.  
"Do you have an art room in the palace?”  
It took Jisoo a few moments to process what the younger had said, but then nodded, leading Junhui down the corridor.

  
“Sit.” Junhui said to the elder, who sat.  
“Why?”  
Jun sighed and rolled his eyes, waving a paintbrush at the other, “I’m going to paint you.”  
“O-oh, ok.”

When Junhui was younger, he’d always loved being painted. He loved being the center of attention - he still did - but now he preferred being the painter to the subject.   
“You look a bit uncomfortable…” Junhui trailed off, watching Jisoo shift round in his seat slightly.  
“You can say that again,” Jisoo laughed, making Junhui smile slightly.  
“You can look now.”  
“You’d better not have ruined my face,”  Jisoo announced, grinning at Junhui, who flicked paint at the elder, splattering his face with little pink freckles. Jisoo almost fell over himself to look at the canvas.  
“Let’s see th-” Jisoo stopped mid-sentence, his mouth dropping open at the painting in front of him.  
“Do you like it?”  
Jisoo couldn’t even say anything, “It- it’s beautiful!”  
“I- thank you,” Junhui mumbled, his face flushing slightly pink at the praise. Jisoo pulled the Chinese prince out of his seat and looked him in the eyes again.  
“I deserve a reward,” Junhui said with a smirk, wiping the pink dots off of Jisoo’s nose.  
“You do,” Jisoo said simply.  
Junhui tilted the American’s chin up, running a finger along his jawline, “May I?”  
Jun’s actions made Jisoo a stuttering wreck.  
“I- You- Yes? Yes.”  
The Chinese prince pressed an almost  _nonexistent_ kiss to to the elder’s cheekbone, sending a shudder down his spine. He felt his back hit the chill of the wall and was almost certain that Junhui could hear his heart pounding.  
“What if someone catches us?”  
“And that won’t happen,” Junhui mumbled into the other’s neck, biting down lightly, eliciting a quiet moan from the elder.  
Jun suddenly pulled away, admiring the sight before him, “You’re already a wreck and we haven’t even reached the  _good_  stuff yet,” he complained.  
“The good stu- _YOU’RE A PRINCE_ ," Jisoo exclaimed, his mouth dropping open at the younger’s tone.  
"So?”  
“This isn’t a very prince-y thing to do…”  
“Break the mold Jisoo baby,”  
“Don’t call me-" he muttered angrily, only to interrupt himself with a shriek as Junhui dragged him out of the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it! I’m thinking of writing a little prequel thing because I know that the Prince and the Frog aspect of it doesn’t have much backstory, and probably a sequel as well, but for now, you’re stuck with this. Also can we just ignore that Jun can’t really paint for shit (sorry).  
> (Also thank you to my paL @tournesoul_s for reading this when I said it was shit and saying that it wasn’t - I owe you one)


End file.
